Nueva vida
by Adri BC
Summary: secuela de 'SITUACIONES INESPERADAS, MOMENTOS OPORTUNOS', TODOS VAMPIROS Y HUMANOS...Bella afronta la muerte, y cae en los brazos del amor...EXB, AXJ Y RXE....
1. Chapter 1

se que la vida tiene momentos duros aveces la tristeza ocasiona que dejemos de sonreir llenamos nuestra vida de muros y es ahi donde dejas de ser feliz

es ahi donde quisiera darte los momentos mas gratos que por nada tu sonrisa se opacara y en caso que por algo pasara hacer que lo olvidez con un gran abrazo.

tal vez diras que eso no es posible que la dicha es un don no eternno mas no estoy seguro de eso.  
porque al sonreir tu logras imposibles.

o es que acaso no te das cuenta,  
que al sonreir logras dos cosas:  
llenar tu alma de pureza,  
y hacerme feliz al verte tan contenta

dejame viajar a tu lado tomados de la mano convertirme en tu compas en el camino ser tu locura tu tranquilidad y tu delirio por que solamennte quiero que seas tu a quien hare eternamente.  
feliz amorrr!!!! 


	2. Cap 1 nueva vida

**DISCLAIMER: personajes d meyer XD...**

**

* * *

**

NUEVA VIDA/ ¿ALUCINACIONES?

**EDWARD POV**

Estaba caminando por las oscuras y desérticas calles de Vancouver, era de noche, las únicas horas en las que podíamos salir sin exponernos, ya que una mañana corriente después del terrible accidente terminamos en un concurrido lago, donde había un señor con aspecto fascinado y atónito

_**Flash back **_

-chicos… -llamo Alice-alguien nos mira

De una manera u otra nos colocamos rápidamente de pie, sentía como si algo sofocante desaparecía de mi cuello, ya no sentía esa sensación de infierno en mi, en cuestión de segundos nos dimos cuenta quien era el mirador, era un turista y precisamente tomaba fotos sin cesar…y nos dimos cuenta el porqué…

- ¿Qué es lo que somos? –pregunto Rosalie entre sollozos pero no le salía ni una lagrima.

Nadien contestó, en realidad aun no sabía que éramos pero tenía una leve sospecha, éramos desmesuradamente guapos, parecíamos dioses helénicos…

-somos vampiros –dijo una resuelta Alice- yo no podía dar crédito a sus palabras –Edward, el único animal que chupa sangre es un vampiro

-_pero es imposible –_oí que dijo Emmett y lo mire

- ¿Qué dijiste Emmett?

-no he dicho nada

-dijiste que era imposible

-Emmett no ha hablado Edward –dijo Jasper

-espera tratas de decir que somos vampiros, que yo leo mentes…

- y yo puedo ver el futuro, no verlo pero a raíz de decisiones seguras puedo verlo –me interrumpió Alice

- ¿tenemos súper poderes? –salto Emmett como niño pequeño

-eso creo pero se descubrirán… -Alice miro de nuevo hacia donde nos dijo inicialmente –el señor está tomando fotos y no creo que sea bueno

-_yo no quiero ir a un lugar científico –_oí la voz de Rose, y supe que no hablo

Entonces no necesite mucha concentración, puesto que con mirarlo sus pensamientos me llegaron como torbellino…

_-son las cosas más raras que he visto en mi vida, pero muy hermosos sin duda… ¿será que saben que estoy aquí?_

-claro que lo sabemos –había corrido hasta donde se encontraba aquel señor y llegue en menos de 3 segundos, el se disponía a correr pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba - ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Pude escuchar su corazón latir demasiado rápido, se había puesto pálido y de golpe me llego el olor de su sangre, como si fuera una refrescante bebida, sentí como un liquido se acumulaba en mi boca y unos instintos salieron a flote, quería beber, aunque no estaba sediento… cuando me disponía a beber sentí dos brazos sostenerme fuertemente por detrás, rugía para que me soltaran pero era el doble de mi fuerza…

-¡EDWARD! –Grito Alice-¡REACCIONA!

Caí de rodillas intentando calmarme, una clase de bestia rujia en mi interior por salir pero no podía, yo no era así, así que me fui calmando poco a poco…

-claro que cazaremos pero no humanos –dijo resuelta Alice –seremos vegetarianos, no concibo matar gente para alimentarme…

-es horrible –coincidió Rose

-¿pero y _él_? –pregunto Emmett y yo me coloque de nuevo de pie, el señor estaba desmayado en el suelo y todos me rodearon…

-creo que sabe demasiado –dijo Jazz sintiendo como de la nada mi cuerpo se calmaba

-pero ya destruí su cámara, creo que si dice algo lo creerán loco –dijo Emmett soltando una risita pero luego se cayó y por su mente paso Bella… - ¿donde esta Bella?

-vayamos a Vancouver –dijo Alice – este lugar no es seguro

-vamos concordamos todos aceptando nuestro nuevo destino…una nueva vida…

_**Fin flash back**_

El celular sonó y en la pantalla salió Alice

- ¿pasa algo?

-necesito que vengas

-solo si es importante Alice

-lo es

- ¿es Bella?

-no pero ya no me aparece un hoyo negro como antes, ahora es gris

-no entiendo

-si vienes te explico

-ahí voy

Me disponía a correr cuando de la nada salieron 2 ladrones, eran los quintos del año que se disponían a atacarme, pan comido, pero luego sonó mi celular

-ni se te ocurra beber su sangre, no te conviene Edward

- ¿Por qué?, ya bebí una vez…

-yo sé, pero hazme caso así que apúrate

Colgué, para mi frustración no bebería sangre humana hoy y ellos estaban que se orinaban, podía escuchar los pensamientos del que tenía la pistola, no era muy creativo a decir verdad…

- ¿Qué?, ¿te arrepientes de robar hoy? –dije respondiendo sus pensamientos

-no hables- chillo su compañero

-mmm… me quedaría pero tengo prisa –me acerque rápidamente a ambos y les partí el cuello descargando una vez mi odio –lo siento

*****

-casi que no –dijo Rose algo impaciente pero…_ ¿feliz?_

- ¿pasa algo? –volví a preguntar al notar que todos bloqueaban sus pensamientos

-nos inscribiremos en un instituto –dijo Alice –y antes de que me interrumpas, ¡MIRANOS!, no aparentamos más edad de la que tenemos

-es cierto, creo que ser vampiros tiene sus ventajas, me sano todas las raspaduras que me había hecho con Rose el viernes…

-¡EMMETT! –gritamos Alice y yo a la vez pero desgraciadamente vi mas información de la que necesitaba…

-como iba diciendo, estaremos haya mientras podamos, y no será difícil, hay otro aquelarre allá, es una pareja y podríamos hablar con ellos

-así que… ¿estudiaremos de nuevo? –pregunte dudoso

-si, como viles adolecentes en tiempos de hormonas alborotadas –dijo Rose –pero eso nunca cambiara con Emmett así que ¿Cuál es la diferencia? –todos soltamos a carcajadas mientras Emmett hacia pucheros

-está bien –dije ahora yéndome a otro campo - ¿y Bella?

-ella puede estar en cualquier lugar, o tal vez no pero algo cambio y cada vez estoy más segura que al irnos todo se aclarara respecto a Bella, ya no es todo negro, no como antes que creía que estaba muerta, pero ahora es gris, solo un poco, muy opaco es como una tele mal sintonizada de colores, solo que gris

-tengo una teoría –dijo Jazz –cabe la posibilidad de que Bella este en un estado depresivo, uno muy grande, nos ha perdido, ¿Quién no estaría así en su lugar? –hubo silencio, nada mas de imaginarme a Bella intentado sobrevivir sin nosotros… -y por eso puede que Alice vea todo negro, ella está en un hoyo muy profundo, tal vez algo peor de lo que imagino

-Alice ¿Cuándo nos vamos? –inste

-ahora mismo

-vale

Y todo sucedió muy rápido… Bella estaba en el agua, intentaba nadar pero la corriente era muy fuerte hasta que dejo de patalear y se rindió, caía más y más profundo hasta que todo se volvió negro

Fue lo último que vi

-¡NO! –gritamos Alice y yo

-¡¿QUE PASA?! –gritaron los tres asustados

-es Bella –decía Alice entre sollozos, ha muerto

-¡NO DIGAS ESO NI EN BROMA ALICE! –rugió Emmett

-no es broma –Alice me miro buscando ayuda –díselos Edward, diles lo que vimos

-es…es verdad –apreté los puños y Salí rápidamente de la casa… hacia forks

*****

**BELLA POV**

Estudiar de nuevo… ¿Por qué se me ocurrió eso a mí?, ya ni modo. Me había inscrito en el instituto de forks, y muy a mi ventaja, no había ni un estudiante que yo conociera, todos se habían ido, los profesores se sorprendieron con mi regreso pero dije que quería reforzar algo para un próximo estudio aunque no recibiría grado si no querían pero no tuvieron problema en volverme aceptar.

Acostada en el sofá de la sala, se me ocurrió dar un pequeño paseo por la push, me puse mis botas y Salí adentrándome por el bosque, recordaba el camino exactamente pero esto estaba más verde y pastoso por el lodo… había caminado tanto que no me di cuenta que ya estaba oscureciendo pero no perdería mi caminada hasta la playa, y pronto el olor a sal me lleno los pulmones, corrí cuanto pude, no sin caerme unas 3 veces, me deshice de mis tenis y mi chaqueta, me solté el cabello y me metí al agua mas y mas, estaba cálida comparada con el aire de afuera, inevitablemente me vi envuelta en una revolución de olas, lo que me impidió moverme con facilidad, hasta arrastrarme hacia el fondo, luche contra ellas como pude, nade pero ya no sabía hacia donde, estaba perdiendo fuerza y mis pulmones reclamaban aire nuevo, no pude respirar mas y mis fuerzas se desgastaron…

**JACOB POV**

**-**Bella respira –me ordeno con angustia una voz; sentí un pinchazo de alegría al reconocerlo, era Jacob.

Resultaba imposible obedecerle. La catarata de mi boca no se detenía lo bastante para poder tomar aire. El agua negra y helada me llenaba el pecho, me quemaba.

-¡respira, Bella! ¡Dale! –me suplico Jacob que puso una mano en mi espalda intentando a ayudarme a expulsar toda el agua de mis pulmones.

-¿Bella?- inquirió Jacob con la voz aun tensa pero no tan exasperada como antes –Bella ¿puedes oírme?

- ¿Jake? –grazne

El rostro de Jacob bloqueo el cielo

-¡Ah! –Jadeo mientras el alivio recorría todas sus facciones -¡Oh Bella!, ¿estás bien?, ¿puedes oírme?, ¿te has hecho daño en alguna parte?

-S-solo en l-la garganta… -tartamudee, con los labios temblorosos de frio

-en tal caso será mejor que te saquemos de aquí –Jacob Deslizo sus brazos debajo de mi espalda y me alzo sin esfuerzo, como si fuera una caja vacía, su pecho estaba desnudo, pero caliente; encorvo los hombros para protegerme de la lluvia.

- ¿Cómo me encontraste? –pregunte con voz ronca.

-estaba sentado con Quil cerca de aquí y vi que alguien se dirigía a la playa, Quil dijo que era una mujer así que espere, porque debería estar loca si pensaba meterse al agua ahora con tremendo tiempo y vi que no salías y te fui a buscar –se estremeció - ¿no te diste cuenta que ya estaba anocheciendo y para colmo te metes al agua?, ¿y qué haces aquí?, yo te hacía en san francisco, con mucho sol –la ira le colmaba la voz conforme el alivio pasaba a un segundo plano, llegamos y con una mano me sostenía y la otra giro la perilla de su puerta, la casa estaba vacía

-lo siento –murmure –me aburría, fue una estupidez

-desde luego, ha sido una verdadera estupidez –coincidió –mira ¿te importaría reservarte todas estas tonteras para cuando yo este?

-sin problemas –mi voz sonó como la de una fumadora compulsiva; Jake me dejo sobre el sofá y aun notaba la casa vacía… - ¿y Billy?

Note como se tensaba para luego girarse ante mí, no me di cuenta lo demacrado que estaba, pero era más alto y más corpulento

-ha muerto –fue su única respuesta, su voz tenía otro tono…como muerto

-lo siento Jake…

El me tendió una toalla y se sentó a mi lado

-vas a tener que explicarme muchas cosas señorita Swan –yo sonreí y lo abrase

-Oh Jake, cuanto te extrañe –y de una mis lagrimas salieron a flote…

* * *

VALE**, LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA Y EH AKI LA SECUELA DE MI PRIMER FIC..._NUEVA VIDA_... ESPERO LES GUSTE wiii y dejen reviews, me interesa su opinion...chau *.***

**hems decidi inscribirlos en el instituto porq me encanta... y vale empiezan d nuevo no?**

**si, Jessica se volvio vampiro, Mike y Tanya tambn,**

**Jacob es hombre lobo y edward peleara por ella porq Bella estara en medio d un triangulo amoroso...ahah y si esa no sera su unica experiencia contra la muerte...**

**el hecho d q Alice no viera q paso con Bella ya saben q significa...HOMBRES LOBOS CERCA...**

**y el otro aquelarre adivinen quienes son...ahahah see los dejare para q me digan...chau...**

**pronto mas cap.**

_La idea de que Edward dejara de existir, incluso aunque yo estuviera muerta, me producia un dolor insoportable (Bella)_


	3. los Cullen

**DISCLAIMER: personajes de mi adorada meyer, algunos mio y la historia completamente mia...**

**

* * *

**

Los Cullen

**EDWARD POV**

Estaba recorriendo el bosque con Emmett, ya estábamos en Forks pero era casi igual a Vancouver a diferencia de que todo era realmente vivo, muy verde, Bella diría un planeta alienígena, sonreí ante aquel pensamiento. Emmett estaba más adelante y bloqueaba por completo sus pensamientos, eso incluía mi mente pero cuando oí que dijo caza le preste atención

_´´Edward aquí huele a perro mojado…´´_

_-_ ¿de qué hablas? – me coloque a su lado y olía fuertemente a perro mojado con olor a sal

´´_ves´´_

-creo que no deberíamos estar aquí –dije resuelto

´´_eres un cobarde, acaso a Edward cullen le da miedo lugares nuevos…´´_

_-¡_calla Emmett!

-oh está bien vámonos –dijo Emmett dándose la vuelta y lo iba a seguir, pero fue allí donde oí su voz. Me devolví y preste atención

-_oh Jake, no creo que debamos subir allí, nos haremos daño_

_-Bella, ¿aun no confías en mí?, soy un fuerte lobo_

_-está bien perrito sube y bájame un coco_

_-a sus ordenes señorita_

_- ¡auch!_

_-lo siento, ¿estás bien?_

_-perfectamente, solo quería algo mas_

_- ¿Qué?..._

No oí nada mas, se armo un nudo en mi cuello y en mi estomago al imaginarme quien podría ser y que estarían haciendo, quería ver quién era, corroborar que no era ella pero una fuerte mano me agarro el brazo… _Emmett _

-si es ella, lo sabremos a su tiempo

Asentí y nos dirigimos a la casa de Carlisle, nuestro nuevo hogar…

**BELLA POV**

Cuando Jake bajo rápidamente a comprobar que me había pasado aproveche para darle un beso, tal vez era extraño, pero lo necesitaba, saborear unos labios lo cual me desearan, unos que fueran sinceros, desbordantes, unos que amaran…era Jake, el simplemente me cogió de la cintura y como una caja vacía me alzo entre sus brazos alargando el beso, ya estaba mareada y me soltó despacio para unir nuestras frentes…

-pensé que querías un coco –dijo con una honesta sonrisa

-tú eres el coco –dije sonriendo casi sin aire

-explícame eso –dijo un bajándome lentamente y agarrándome una mano y con la otra me acariciaba la mejilla, solo pude estremecerme y el tomo eso como lo normal en mi

-veras, eres duro y marrón por fuera y caliente pero muy dulce por dentro, derramas una dulce bebida que calma la sed

-mmm… -fue lo único que murmuro para darme un pequeño beso – ¿aun te es un poco difícil verdad? – sabiendo a que me refería dijo, era muy perspicaz

-si –agache la mirada –Jake si quieres dejamos esto así, no mereces medio corazón muerto

-no digas eso Bella, no está muerto, solo dormido, ¿Qué mejor que tu sol personal para despertarlo? – sonreí. Me había dicho que oyó que dije en sueños que _él _era mi sol personal…

-te quiero –susurre y él me abrazo

-vale, ya tenemos el coco abajo, aun quieres eso o esto –dijo señalando de forma graciosa el coco tirado en el suelo y a el

-ambos –sonreí y le seguí el juego

-el coco del piso estará bien por el momento –dijo el tomándolo y partiéndolo de una raja limpia un pedazo, del duro cascarazo, me lo dio y yo empecé a beber… - Bella, ¿quieres salir conmigo hoy?, quiero decir, comer helados, cine, una cena, hasta el amanecer, hoy es sábado y no creo que tengas que trabajar mañana y si es por deberes te ayudare –yo sonreí

-sabes que te diré que si

-pero es bueno preguntar, dar la opción de negarse

-vale, ¿quieres que me niegue?

-por favor no –se coloco delante de mí y se arrodillo colocando su famosa cara, me reí y al hacerlo resbale con la raíz de un tronco, afortunadamente mi sol era más fuerte y grande que yo, me había agarrado a pesar de que tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados esperando el golpe, nunca llego…

-jamás serás normal –susurro Jake yo solo pude esperar a que se calmara mi corazón y respiración, estaba agitada y no me había dado cuenta que estaba sobre él, hasta que hablo de nuevo –y tu respiración es deliciosa

-gracias –dije apenas audible abriendo lentamente los ojos, la expresión de Jake fue para morirse de la risa pero no estaba en condiciones, sentía un leve mareo

-Bella estás empezando a colocarte verdosa, si vas a vomitar que sea en el suelo

Me ayudo a sentar al suelo, colocando mi cabeza sobre las piernas, esperando un buen rato a que se pasara…

*****

-está bien, nos vemos en la noche, si y salúdame a Seth

_-te guardare pasta_

_-_no hay problema Jake

Colgué, eran las 6 de la mañana, con suficiente tiempo para desayunar lento pero no quería desayunar lento, aun había tiempo de volver a la escuela, pero Jake entraba más temprano que yo; me quede un buen rato en la ducha y deje que mi esencia envolviera la casa, desayune cereal, con pan tostado y jugo de limón, rara vez tenía hambre pero hoy por alguna extraña razón estaba hambrienta, Jake… era tan comelón que empezaba a creer que estar mucho tiempo bajo su mismo techo te volvía una maquina devoradora…

Cogí mis libros y Salí directo a la escuela…

-Buenos días Bella –saludo Agatha, una niña que iba en mi clase de español y biología, era de estatura media, cabello negro y lacio hasta los hombros, delgada y con unos ojos que la hacen ver soñadora, era agradable estar en su compañía

- ¿Cómo te ha ido últimamente? –pregunte mientras me alcanzaba para ir al salón

-bueno, Donatello ah estado muy quisquilloso

- ¿Por qué?

-mama le ha castigado por mantener en ´´ orden´´ su habitación

-ah –sonreímos y llegamos al salón, al igual que yo, Agatha y Donatello tienen nombres italianos pero son nativos franceses, ósea franco – americano, según supe, su padre es italiano y su madre americana pero se conocieron en Francia, ambos son gemelos y son unos de los pocos amigos que había hecho… de nuevo

Yo me senté al lado de una ventana, era la única que no tenía acompañante en casi todas las clases, pero ya me estaba acostumbrando, era disfrutar de la soledad, aun mas de la que tenía en casa; el profesor llego con unos alegres buenos días…

-hoy tendremos a unos alumnos más en la escuela, mejor tarde que nunca –dijo sonriendo pero no vi que llegaba alguien –bueno para el día de hoy, quisiera que guarden todo, y peguen las sillas a la pared, haremos una dinámica

-súper

-cero clases –oí exclamar algunos con emoción

- ¿de qué trata profesor? –pregunto Agatha sentándose a mi lado

- ¿han oído el juego, ´´_tingo, tingo, tango´´? _

-jamás

-nunca

-yo si –dijo una voz de mujer que entro al salón, yo quede estupefacta en mi lugar, no podía ser cierto, no podía ser… ¿o sí?, era la réplica exacta de Alice, solo que mas… hermosa, era impresionante la belleza de esa mujer, ¿acaso sería posible? –buenos días profesor, perdón por llegar tarde pero mi hermano me atraso, Mary Brandon

-vaya, toma asiento por favor

-gracias –vi que se sentaba al otro lado del salón, me pareció que nuestras miradas se cruzaran pero todo fue muy rápido y supuse que era mi imaginación, todo estaba en absoluto silencio, no había notado que mi respiración había subido de ritmo y fue Agatha la que me llamo en susurros

-Bella ¿estás bien?... ¿Bella?

-S-si lo siento me distraje

-vale presta atención que el profesor dijo que tomaría nota

-vale, gracias

-ok, empecemos…

-disculpe profesor, no oí de que trataba el juego, ¿me haría una explicación rápida?

-claro, esta pelota la pasaras al lado de tu compañero tan rápido como puedas mientras uno dice tingo con los ojos cubiertos y cuando diga tango quien tenga la pelota entre las manos hará una penitencia, cualquiera que coloquen ustedes, ¿lista?

-si –dije casi inaudible… ¿penitencia?...respire hondo y espere

-Agatha cúbrete los ojos tu empezaras –ella hizo lo ordenado y empezó a decir –tingo, tingo, tingo, tingo…

Todos se pasaban rápidamente la pelota, era tan gracioso ver como la pasaban, parecía una bola caliente que nadie soportaba entre las manos, algunos se volaban a otros compañeros y caía al suelo, rápidamente llego a mí y lamentablemente mis manos se enredaron pero cuando me proponía a pasarla, Agatha acabo el juego…

-¡TANGO! –dijo ella quitándose la venda de los ojos y mirándome levemente sonrojada, ella sabía que no me gustaban esta clase de juegos cuyo fin eran penitencias…

-Bella, sal un momento del salón por favor, mientras tus compañeros deciden tu penitencia

Sin hablar, aun roja por lo que me tocaría, me levante y salí, _no creo que sea tan malo, bella cálmate, solo es un juego… _me dije intentando en vano calmar mis nervios

-YA PUEDES ENTRAR –grito el profesor desde adentro, trague duro y entre, todos tenían una sonrisa maquiavélica en el rostro, incluyendo Mary, si fuera Alice diría que el miedo fuera más intenso que el que siento ahora…

-debes ir al salón de arte y decir que odias esa clase –hablo el profesor

Vaya, nada grave, me disponía a salir cuando hablo de nuevo

-y luego decir que amas al profesor, espero que si lo hagas, te exonerare del examen del jueves si lo haces Bella –dijo el profesor, sonriendo, ya entendía porque las caras, me coloque en tono turquesa, podía sentirlo, el rostro me picaba, era mala señal, algunos soltaron risitas y otros trataban de no hacerlo –Mary te acompañara para comprobar

No tenia de otra, Salí rápidamente sin girarme hacia Mary que se había levantado, el salón de arte estaba a tres cursos mas del de español, abrí la puerta rápidamente y todos los alumnos me miraban incluyendo al profesor… ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, baje la mirada y la alce para gritar pero una mano fría y dura me tomo por la boca y me arrastro hacia afuera…

-lo siento profesor ha sido un malentendido –dijo Mary y cerró la puerta, yo solo pude intentar respirar

-lo siento tenía que sacarte de allí

-y no fueron ustedes los que me colocaron la penitencia, ¿Por qué me salvaste?

- ¿enserio querías hacerlo Isabella? –ella me miro con sonrisa picara, cual amigo confianzudo

-es Bella –enfatice dándome una vuelta para irme al salón

-oye espera, por lo menos acepto un ´´gracias´´

-gracias –susurre tan bajito que no creí que escucharía, pero si

-de nada –seguí ignorándola y camine más rápido pero ella me alcanzo –no recuerdo haberte hecho mal alguno, ¿hay algún problema?

-de hecho – me gire para mirarla a los ojos, unos ojos de tono oro solido pero muy opacos –si ahí un problema

- ¿Cuál? – me quede mirándola, creí que ella sabría la respuesta pero me detuve, me tomaría por loca decirle que se parecía demasiado a mi mejor amiga, sentí un nudo en el estomago al recordarla…

-nada –me volví a girar y ella me tomo por el brazo, haciéndome recorrer un escalofrió hasta la columna, me soltó tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de reaccionar –solo que extraño a mi amiga

Dicho esto me fui hacia el salón y espere a que llegara Mary…delatándome, así que me senté y cubrí mi rostro, ¿Cómo era posible tanto parecido?, ¿acaso me estoy volviendo loca?, tal vez.

Ella llego con paso de bailarina y muy sonriente, yo respire profundo y espere

-lo ha hecho –fue lo único que dijo y se sentó

-bien hecho Swan, exonerada –el timbre suena y todos se levantan yo solo pude agachar de nuevo la cabeza –mañana traer información de la literatura española

Me quede un buen rato así, tal vez mas del necesario, hasta que no oí a nadie, me levante y Salí

*****

Así pase todo el día, en silencio, estaba un poco apenada por lo que paso, aunque en realidad no paso nada… me dirigí rápidamente hacia la salida, yo no tenía auto pero igual no me pasaría nada caminando, me acomode la mochila y cuando me disponía a salir la oí de nuevo

-BELLA ESPERA –Mary corría muy veloz a mi parecer, pero ¿qué podía decir una persona con dos pies izquierdos? –te has olvidado de tu libro

-gracias –dije y Salí rápidamente de allí, casi corriendo iba a mitad de camino cuando empecé a sentir que alguien me seguía pero por más que mirara no había nadie, sin darme cuenta resbale y caí de rodilla, me iba a levantar cuando vi una sombra que se agolpaba detrás de mí, me gire para ver al fin quien era y hubiera deseado no haberlo hecho… mis músculos se tensionaron de tal manera que pensé que me quedaría rígida en ese lugar, era más que imposible que _él_ fuera real, Edward no podría estar parado frente a mí, era…era… simplemente caí en un hoyo negro… _de una oscura subconsciencia._

_*****_

**Tres horas después…**

-despertara en 1 minuto

-Carlisle ¿seguro que está bien? –dijo alguien con voz aterciopelada, la más hermosa que había escuchado

-sí, solo se desmayo

-5, 4, 3, 2,… hola Bella –dijo Mary sonriente, yo apenas pude tallarme los ojos para ver mejor…

-nos tenias muy preocupados hermanita –soltó un grandulón frente a mi

- ¿hermanita? –dije sentándome a lo que parecer estaba en un gran mueble

-despacio chicos, ella no sabe lo que somos –dijo alguien con voz más madura

- ¿Qué diablo pasa aquí? –Fue lo único que dije - ¿acaso es una broma?, ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –me pare rápidamente buscando mi mochila, esto era una reverenda estupidez, ¿Cómo es posible que los presentes se parezcan tanto a mis familiares?, pero con una belleza deslumbrante, IMPOSIBLE, grito mi conciencia

-Bella cálmate –dijo la que parecía ser Rosalie

Rápidamente cogí el celular que empezó a vibrar en mi bolsillo, vi la pantalla y era Jake…

- ¿Dónde estás?, estoy en tu casa y estoy realmente preocupado, ya deberías de estar acá Isabella Swan

-Jake estoy perdida, ayúdame, estoy en una casa, ¡Jake!...

Alguien cogió mi celular y lo cerro de un solo portazo, eso era descortesía pura, entonces mi miedo creció…

-no creo que sea prudente que más de un humano sepa de nuestra existencia chicos –dijo Carlisle con el celular –lo siento Bella, pero creo que deberíamos hablar

Yo enmudecí totalmente, esto no podía estar pasando, yo debería de estar en un pesadilla, si eso, me di varios golpes en la cabeza pero después de tres Emmett me sostuvo las manos

-oye, ¿quieres otra contusión? –sentía como las lagrimas recorrían desmesuradamente mis mejillas, entonces aquellas personas si eran mi familia, eran ellos pero ¿Por qué tan cambiados?, mas pálidos, con ojeras de muerte, esto era un total pesadilla

-quiero irme a casa –susurre intentando calmarme pero todos negaron con la cabeza, había una mujer que parecía la madre, pero era muy joven aun –mis familia a muerto, y con ellos mi vida también, es una patraña, ¿Cómo es que se parecen tanto a ellos?...

-somos la misma Bella, somos… vampiros –dijo Edward acercándose a mí con un vaso de agua, dude en recibirlo pero la sed me pegaba la lengua, así que lo tome y lo bebí de un trago

Al principio sentí un leve mareo, pero luego me coloque sobre mis rodillas como aquel día en la playa y se fue pasando rápidamente pero no quería levantarme de allí, quería saberlo todo desde aquella posición…

- ¿Por qué te haces llamar Mary Brandon en vez de Alice cullen? –fue la primera que salió después de un rato

-veras, Carlisle también se apellida Cullen y hemos decidido ser parte de su familia, Bella de ahora en adelante seremos los cullen, incluido tu hermano pero adoptados, ya que él es muy joven para ser padre biológico siendo nosotros tan grandes, Rosalie y Jasper serán sobrinos de Esme apellidados principalmente con los Hale…

-espera, espera, ¿intentas decirme que ya has armado una nueva familia aquí? –dije procesando parte de la información

-si –dijo ella con un susurro casi inaudible pero al parecer todos entendieron porque nadie más pregunto nada… -pero aun seguimos siendo la tuya, Bella el día del baile, Tanya y Mike nos convirtieron dejándonos a la deriva, ella pensó que si nos creaba en vez de matar se vengaría por todo lo que le hicimos, especialmente los desplantes de Edward…

Al oír aquel nombre automáticamente sentí un espasmo de dolor, yo había pensado que habían muerto pero no, ellos había sido vampiros… todo un año, una ira irreconocible rugió en mi interior queriendo salir…

- ¿Qué han hecho este año?, ¿Por qué nunca me buscaron?, acaso no supieron ¡¡que estuve al borde de la muerte!! –grite queriendo sacar todo el dolor y la rabia que sentía todo este tiempo por la vida, era tan injusta, más de lo que yo creía

-Bella, yo siempre te vi en un hoyo negro, solamente a ti

- ¿en un qué? –dije mas confundida que nunca

-Alice puede ver el futuro –dijo Edward que estaba a mi lado, parecía consternado –pero cuando quería verte simplemente aparecía un fondo negro, como un telón cubriendo el panorama pero luego fue gris, hasta llegar a colores opaco, contigo es la única persona que ve colores en vez de hechos concisos

-estoy muerta en vida –susurre y note que el rostro de cada uno cambiar a mi parecer el de una tragedia, menos Jazz que al parecer estaba un poco retirado y calmado, de repente sentí una oleada de tranquilidad

-que mala pinta tienes, Bella –dijo Rose

-hoy he estado entre vampiros, cosa nueva para mí –intente sonreír pero no lo sentí, fue mas una mueca

-es algo más profundo que eso. Estas hecha una tristeza.

Aguante el dolor que me produjo esa frase sin rechistar.

-Mira, lo estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo.

- ¿eso qué quiere decir? –pregunto Alice

-no ha sido fácil, me estoy esforzando.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-Alice ¿con que pensabas que te ibas a encontrar? –Suspire –quiero decir, además de verme muerta. ¿Esperabas hallarme saltando de un lado para otro y cantando canciones de una comedia musical? Creo que me conoces un poco más

-Así es, pero albergaba la esperanza…

-pues supongo, que no soy yo la que tiene el monopolio del mercado de la estupidez…

Oí una vibración y Carlisle me tendió el teléfono…era Jake

-¡Jake!

-no, soy Sam, solo me aseguraba de que sigas con vida, Jake no podrá atenderte, adiós.

Colgó

-esto iba a ser un gran problema –dije bajito

- ¿Por qué? –dijo Edward y note que su mirada estaba de color negro carbón, eso me cohibió sus ojos no eran de ese color

- ¿usas lentes ahora? –pregunte y Emmett fue el único en reírse

-oh Dios… -dijo Alice quedando en un trance y luego Edward rugió

-eso es imposible –dijo el

- ¿Qué es imposible? –pregunte por lo que hubiera visto Alice

-Bella, a ti te gusta Jacob –fue lo único que dijo, yo me congele en mi lugar mientras recibía miradas gélidas de Edward – pero aun amas a Edward

Eso ya lo sabía, pero el no y mucho menos Jacob, y ¿ahora?, ¿Qué iba a pasarme?, ¿Por qué Jacob no me hablo? ¿y quién era ese Sam?, hoy fue el día más raro y más emotivo de mi vida, tenía una nueva familia una familia vampiro y dos amores… ¿era posible amar a dos personas?... si

* * *

**HOLAAA mm debo agradecer enormemente sus reviews...como me alegran, como muxas ya se habran dado cuenta eh aki la gran secuela y quiero tambn pedir disculpas y gracias a la vez por corregirme en algunas cosas del primer cap d este fic...la escena anterior fue san diego , no san francisco, disculpenme esq esas ciudades me gustan... y el JACOB POV del anterior cap ignorenlo es solo que se me fueron las luces...**

**bueno aki ya mi segundo cap, espero les guste, aki es mas d informacion que otra cosa prontito subo el otro cap...mil besos y dejenme sus reviews q los amo...**

**por ciertto y son astutas se daran cuenta que hay una conversacion en luna nueva de cuando Alice llegaa Forks pensando q bella habia muerto... bueno esa pekeña convers trasformada esta en una parte de este cap, en el libro esta en la pagina 395 y 396, espero lo disfruten..by...**

**_proximamente: _**

_-Es sólo esto: sé lo infeliz que eres y que tal vez esto no te ayude en nada, pero quiero que sepas que siempre estaré aquí. No voy a dejarte ir tan facilmente, te prometo que siempre podrás contar conmigo_

_-soy muy egoista Jake_

_-lose_

_se acerco tan peligrosamente y me beso la frente, para luego besar mis labios humedos por mis lagrimas, yo lo amaba, el me saco de esa horrible oscuridad, pero ¿y edward?..._

ahhh me emocione, prometo no hacerlas esperar tanto...


	4. Declaracion

**DISCLAIMER: lo de siempree... :P**

* * *

**Transformación**

**BELLA POV**

-quiero irme a casa –me levante después de un buen rato en silencio, Carlisle y Esme salieron a cazar, me aterroricé al pensar que matarían algún humano pero me aclararon que cazaban animales, y se hacían llamar personalmente vegetarianos, Rosalie se fue con Emmett hacia alguna habitación y Alice estaba sentada junto a Edward observándome, yo solo pude darme media vuelta y mirar hacia a la nada, estaba resuelta, esto por más que pareciera locura era verdad pero quería irme de allí, pensar, procesar y no sentirme blanca nieves –adiós –dije y tome mi mochila

-pero Bella, estarás sola en esa casa

-lose y no es nuevo, se cuidarme sola Alice, discúlpame que este así pero todo esto es nuevo para mí y quisiera… mejor dicho pido que no se acerquen a mi casa, es posible que no esté allí

Dicho esto Salí rápidamente y corrí cuanto pude pero me detuve lentamente al recordar que no sabía el camino hacia mi casa…

-¡RAYOS! –dije tan fuerte que se oyó un leve eco, entonces se me ocurrió avanzar en dirección recta adentrándome mas y mas al bosque, no me acordaba de que empezaba a oscurecer –pero que tonta fui, por lo menos debí pedir que me llevaran…

Saque el celular y marque a Jake, el tendría que responder…

- ¿Jake?

-no, es Sam

- ¿Dónde está Jake?

-no te puede atender Bella

-con un demonio pásamelo, estoy perdida a mitad del bosque y creo que hay…

- ¿Qué hay que?

-nada solo dile eso, le doy 10 minutos

Colgué , había esperado más de 10 minutos y el cielo empezaba a oscurecer siniestramente, no tuve de otra que sentarme sobre el suelo y cubrirme con las manos por que el frio empezó a llegar, olía a lluvia, algo común pero no muy bueno en estos momentos; el celular vibro de nuevo y sin pensarlo conteste…

- ¿Jake?

-no, es Lead, te llamaba para decirte que él no te ira a buscar, se ha ido con los amigos a dar una vuelta en Port Ángeles… Creo haber un programa o algo así, se ha marchado para toda la noche

-mm… había estado preocupada pensé que se había olvidado o algo así… -mi voz sonaba terriblemente falsa y empeoro hasta que termine farfullando… me sentía sola, preocupada y ahora herida y por alguna extraña razón yo no causaba el mismo efecto en el…

- ¿querías algo en particular? –pregunto aquella chica con suma amabilidad

-No, en realidad no

-bueno le diré que has llamado –me prometió –adiós Bella

-adiós –conteste pero ya había colgado

Me tumbe sobre el frio suelo, no tenía más que hacer y seguir caminando significaba perderme, ¿acaso nunca podría pasarme algo bueno?, de la propia impotencia había empezado a llorar, era inevitable sentirse tan sola, cuánto daño le había hecho aquel ángel hoy, Edward… mi primer amor, mi primera vez…mi mejor amigo, la idea de que Edward dejara de existir, incluso aunque yo estuviera muerta, me producía un dolor insoportable, automáticamente las brechas de mi seco corazón se volvieron abrir, todo lo reprimido con Jacob había sido una ilusión, una tonta esperanza pero aun no dejaba de recordar sus palabras…

_**Flash back**_

_-es solo esto, se lo infeliz que eres y que tal vez esto no te ayude en nada, pero quiero que sepas que siempre estaré aquí. No voy a dejarte ir tan fácilmente, te prometo que siempre podrás contar conmigo_

_-soy muy egoísta Jake… y un tanto testaruda_

_-lose_

_Se acerco tan peligrosamente a mí y me beso la frente, para luego besar mis labios húmedos por mis lagrimas, yo lo amaba, el me saco de esa horrible oscuridad…_

_**Fin flash back**_

Yo no lo amaba, no de esa manera, solo había desarrollado un gusto-medio-obsesivo por él, por la necesidad de no sentirme tan sola, de sobrevivir…

Inmediatamente las gotas cayeron tan fuertes que parecía granizo, tuve que soltar mi frio cuerpo para taparme la cara…

-está allí

-cárgala Edward, no le harás daño

Sentía como me cargaban en vilo y un olor exquisitamente delicioso invadió mis pulmones, aquel cuerpo, no era un simple cuerpo, era rígido pero moldeable a mi cuerpo humano, estaba tan soñoliento y entumecido que tenia hasta dormido el tacto de mis manos… hasta que estornude.

-perfecto, ahora te enfermas –oí malhumorada la voz de Edward haciendo contacto visual, tenía otra vez los ojos negros como el carbón, en cambio todos los tenían dorados ya… ya casi no tenía fuerzas pero resistí, conocía a Edward y sabia que no me perdonaría por haberlo engañado, así que silenciosamente me quede dormida mientras sentía congelarse varias facciones de mi rostro…

*****

**EDWARD POV**

-Alice hazme el favor de cambiarla por favor

-claro

La deje sobre el gran sofá de mi cuarto y las deje a ellas solas, mientras bajaba a la sala y veía a todos reunidos allí, era increíble todo lo que había pasado en un año… Bella, ¿acaso ya no me quería?, ¿se olvidaría de mi tan rápido?, no, deseche esos pensamientos rápidamente mientras bajaba a paso humano, Esme estaba realmente preocupada mientras Carlisle estaba serio…

´´_Edward creo que ya sé que ha pasado´´_

_-_ ¿Qué? –dije sin pensar que Emmett estaba con Rosalie y no se veía nada contento

-Jacob se ha convertido en lobo, creo que al llegar más vampiros, su naturaleza los convierte al ver tal amenaza pero como nosotros, ellos no pueden revelar su secreto…

-… y por eso ese _perro _la dejo tirada ¿allí? –Dijo Emmett de lo más indignado –no debiste hacerle caso Edward, sabes lo cabezota que es

-pues por lo mismo, pero Alice me pidió tiempo antes de irla a buscar

- ¿para qué? –Soltó Rosalie – esa niña debería de tener buenas lecciones… _como TE ENGAÑO EDWARD, DEBERIAS OLVIDARTE DE ELLA, MIRA LO QUE HACES POR ELLA Y ¿ASI TE PAGA?_

_-_¡BASTA ROSALIE!, la amo, y eso nada lo va a cambiar y si me toca matar para tenerla pues lo hare

Rápidamente subí a mi habitación y Alice ya no estaba allí, solo ella, dormida y cubierta de pies a cabeza, había atrapado un resfriado y sudaba incansablemente, me acerque más a ella y se veía de lo más hermosa, quería tocarla pero Alice irrumpió en mi mente…

´´_cuidado Edward, si su temperatura normal hace que nosotros seamos fríos, ella estando con fiebre la sobresaltara mas, así que no la toques si no quieres que se despierte´´ _

Me aguante el impulso de tocarla y simplemente me quede a observarla… tal vez hablara de nuevo en sueños, ¡cuánto era mi curiosidad!, pero claro, a ti no te podía leer la mente Bella…

-_no, déjame, ya me has lastimado, prometiste no hacerlo –_vi que hablaba tan rápido para controlar su voz, pero era evidente que había mucho dolor –_no te necesito, si quiero morir de amor mejor me tiro de un acantilado…-_y ahora estaba llorando desconsoladamente, ¿la despierto?, no hubo tiempo, ella se despertó entre hipidos y desconcierto y me miraba con los ojos abiertos como buscando explicación…

-T-te has despertado, T-tenias pesadillas Bella –intente decir lo más coherente que pude pero simplemente el corazón me dolía de verla así, ese miserable la había tocado y ahora la dejo caer…

-lo siento –fue lo único que murmuro para echarse a llorar en su almohada, yo automáticamente me acerque y le acaricie el cabello, ella se estremeció ante el contacto y el olor a fresas se intensifico a más no poder…

-¡EDWARD! –Llamo Alice desde la puerta –SAL AHORA MISMO

Le di un rápido vistazo a las leves convulsiones de su pequeño cuerpo y Salí lo más rápido posible de allí no sin antes susurrarle a Alice: no pensaba hacerle nada…

*****

-buenos días –dije entrando a la habitación con una bandeja de desayuno, Bella estaba sentada mirándome aun desconcertada, ¿Qué era lo que yo tenía que no me miraba de otra manera?

-B-buenos días

- ¿estás mejor?

-sí. Gracias, pero creo que tendrás que cambiar de sabanas, lo he sudado todo

-no te preocupes, soy inmune a eso –me senté a su lado tendiéndole el desayuno, ella medio sonrió y no evite mirarla a los ojos al cual ella frunció el ceño - ¿Por qué me miras así?

-es que… tienes los ojos negros, casi color sangre y los demás no… -bajo la mirada como si me estuviera ofendiendo, le alce el rostro y estaba levemente sonrojada

-Bella, mira por lo que se, eres mi tua cantante

- ¿Qué soy tú qué?

-Carlisle me dijo que, cuando alguien huele tan deliciosamente como hueles tu para mí el deseo de beber es grande pero el deseo d beberlo me lo reprime el amor que siento por ti, es como una lucha constante, tu sangre me canta pero yo no quiero beberlo, no quiero matarte

-P-por…

-porque te amo Bella – la corte, y era verdad, nadie la amaría como lo hago yo, note como su cuerpo se tensaba y colocaba sus manos alrededor de su cuerpo, como sosteniéndolo… - ¿Qué haces?

- ¿ah? –dijo mirándome sorprendida y note que una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla

-Bella, tú no lo has pasado nada bien

-si… -dijo bajito –siempre te ame, te amo y te seguiré amando Edward y me dolió su partida, cuando vi que desaparecieron de la nada, me puse triste y me fui a casa, tal vez estaban jugando una broma pero al ver que no llegaban al día siguiente me alerte y le informe a la policía, fueron casi 3 meses buscándolos, pero no había rastro y le pedí al jefe de policía que dejara esto así, la verdad no sé si me hicieron caso pero no soporte estar en ese lugar y me acorde de la casa que nos dejo papa y mama a Emmett y a mí y me vine, estúpidamente me inscribí en la escuela, solo por hacer algo, inventándome que hacia un trabajo universitario, y las noches eran terribles, le tenía miedo al sueño porque mi peores pesadillas se habían vuelto realidad y cuando creí que todo iba a empeorar, encontré a Jake … -ella se detuvo y respiro profundo, cada palabra la había soltado tan rápido que donde no fuera vampiro me hubiera costado entenderlo –el es mi mejor amigo… bueno no sé si lo siga siendo pero de alguna manera terminamos juntos cosa que no acabo bien por lo visto y ahora llegan ustedes convertidos en vampiros, fue el shock más grande de mi vida, pensé que te había olvidado, pensé que el dolor que sentía era por la pérdida de ustedes y que Jake había logrado sanar todo aquello pero fui demasiado ingenua…

-Bella…

-shh Edward sé que no es tu culpa, lo único que quiero es que me perdones, yo jamás te engañaría, fue una estu…

Sin pensarlo me acerque a ella presionando fuertemente nuestros labios, ella no se iba a callar, así que profundice el beso lo mas que pude…hasta que sentí que le faltaba el aire, entonces me separe…

-lo siento –susurre pero ella me tomo por el cuello y me volvió a besar, yo sin dudarlo la tome por la cintura y la bese, saboreando cada pedacito de su piel, la acosté en la cama y ella enrosco sus pies en mi cintura lo que hico estremecerla de frio causando que se cayera la bandeja del desayuno…

-lo siento –dijo ahora ella sonrojada, tratando de respirar y viendo el desastre armado, y al instante 4 vampiros yacían parados debajo del marco de la puerta…muy sonrientes.

_´´sabia que ella lo amaba'' –__**pensó Alice**_

_´´vaya, hasta que se decidió'' –__**esa fue Rose**_

_´´hay hermanita hay mucho de qué hablar, primero el amor no lo harás acá…´´_

-Basta –rugí y todos rieron

- ¿me perdí de algo? –dijo Bella inocentemente

-nada importante –la alce entre mis brazos para acomodarla

-vaya, ahora quien los aguanta –dijo Alice y se fue de allí jalando a Jasper que reía también…

* * *

**HOLA GENTE HERMOSA....ahh yo hago una nota autora y ustedes reaccionan eh?...bueno eh visto no mas un solo R. y puro story alert y me an agregado a sus favoritos...por Dios piken ese sexy botoncito y dejenme saber lo q piensan...bueno a los q pensaron q bella quedaria con jacob pos no, queda con edward, mi adorado tormento, ahah SI...BUENO VERAN Q ESTOS CAPIS SON MUY DIFERENTES A LOS CONVENCIONALES PERO BASANDOSE EN LOS LIBROS AHHA ME GUSTA HACERLO A MI MANERA...si no, no seria fanfic...XDD espero les guste y dejen mi querido alimento para poder darles mas reviews....bay**


	5. entre lobos y vampiros

**DISCLAIMER: lo de siempre :P**

**

* * *

**

Entre lobos y vampiros

**BELLA POV**

Era media noche del domingo… y aun no podía dormir, hubiera deseado que Edward me acompañase pero hoy decidí tomármelo con calma, hoy iría a la Push a enfrentarlo, Jacob no me podía hacer esto…y ¿Por qué lo hacía?, no lo sabía, pero era claro, el y yo ya no seriamos más que amigos…solo si él quería claro, aunque lo dudaba demasiado.

Estaba por acomodarme en la cama por decima vez, cuando sonó el celular…

- ¿Bella?

-si Alice, que pasa

-es que… ¿Por qué no estás dormida?, ahora que veo claro tu vida, te veo muy despierta, explícame eso

-nada

-como que nada, Bella te veo decidida a algo pero no veo nada más, es…FRUSTANTE –grito ella por el teléfono

-si no tienes nada más que decir adiós –colgué sonriendo para mí misma, había hablado con Carlisle y me dijo que tal vez sea por los hombres lobo pero…

¿Acaso Jake podría ser hombre lobo?

La duda me carcomió tanto que me levante y me volví a vestir, si dejaba esto para mañana, explotaría. Baje rápidamente las escaleras y me metí al patio, tal vez hubiera algo que me sirviera, como una bici…y allí estaba, la saque a trompicones y me dirigí afuera, hoy el cielo no estaba estrellado, más bien había una neblina muy densa y la luna no alumbraba mucho que digamos… _no importa me conozco muy bien el camino _me dije para darme ánimos, coloque la bici en la carretera, me monte y empecé a pedalear…

Tenía tanto frio pero no me importo seguía pedaleando cuanto podía, hasta que sentí un estremecimiento que hizo que me detuviera, mire hacia atrás y no había nadie, volví a tomar control de los pedales y seguí… luego otro estremecimiento, me dé tuve y mire hacia ambos lados pero no había nadie, solo era mi imaginación, solo eso… cuando me dispuse a volver a pedalear, algo me tomo por el cuello tan fuertemente que me corto la respiración… _era ella._ Tanya era uno de ellos lo supe por el frio y duro tacto hacia mi piel, trataba con todas mis fuerzas de aguantar pero la fuerza era mayor…

-su-el-ta-me… -logre decir y ella empezaba a reír

-imposible querida, suficiente daño me has causado en mi otra vida como para q arruines esta

-ya no juegues con la comida Tanya, mátala que tengo hambre

-oh espera querido, o ¿acaso no quieres vengarte por lo que te hizo?

-ya mataremos a Edward ¿no?, lo dejamos a todos regados por el mundo, no podrán hacernos daños juntos así que, mátala, uno a uno morirán… -rugió Mike algo fastidiado mirando hacia otro lado

-espera dije, quiero saborearla antes de que deje de ver la luz –me apretó mas el cuello y creo que estaba morada, ya que en verdad me hacía falta el aire, no pude divisar mas por que quede inconsciente y luego sentí un fuerte golpe contra el cuerpo…

**EDWARD POV**

-¡EDWARD! –Fue la voz de Alice lo que me alerto, y en su cabeza pasaban miles de imágenes imposibles de creer, Tanya estaba golpeando fuertemente a Bella hasta matarla, eso era inédito –_te lo dije, no debimos hacerle caso, te lo juro que será la última vez que me a convencer Edward_, ¡TE LO JURO!

Mientras Alice me gritaba mentalmente, de alguna manera todos se habían reunido con nosotros, y me di cuenta que Jasper sentía la furia y la preocupación de ambos logrando expandirla por toda la casa…

- ¿Qué pasa? –dijo Emmett

-¿Por qué Jasper no está haciendo sentir esto Edward? –pregunto ahora Rose

-han atacado a Bella –escupió Alice sin contenerse mas

-llamare a los lobos –dijo Esme

-no es necesario, los lobos ya están allí –dijo Alice más preocupada aun –todo se ha vuelto negro y no veo nada

Acto seguido todo dejamos la casa en segundo, y nos dirigíamos rápidamente hacia la ''frontera'', aunque estábamos separados podía oír rugir a Emmett y lanzar cuanta maldición se sabía, sabía que no dejaría vivo…o viva quien se haya atrevido a tocar a Bella y eso…me incluía

Nos detuvimos, el olor a perro mojado me llego de repente y luego lo que sentí fue asco, pero sabíamos que habíamos llegados, Esme y Alice sollozaban ante tal escena, Rose y Emmett simplemente morían de furia y yo… sentía como si me fueran cogido el corazón, pisado, machacado y luego mal puesto…

-¡BASTA! – rugí, Tanya dejo de golpear a Bella y la sostenía fuertemente por el cuello, sabía que no respiraba pero unos leves latidos se oían, un lobo un poco joven aun peleaba con Mike, hasta arrancarle una pierna

-oh, el príncipe viene a rescatar a su princesa durmiente… _lo siento imbécil pero tú serás mío_

-de ninguna manera, prefiero ir a donde un vulturí que permanecer por la eternidad contigo Tanya, créeme, no vivirás para contarlo

-entonces me la llevo –dicho esto, Tanya cogió el ya fracturado cuerpo de Bella y le partió un brazo, sin preverlo, Emmett se lanzo a los brazos de Tanya al igual que Rosalie y empezaron a batallar y antes de que Bella callera al suelo, yo la había atrapado…

-por Dios no te mueras, no me dejes solo en este mundo –suplicaba, de seguro lloraría…si pudiera.

-muérdela Edward, es la única forma

-pero no quiero convertirla y dañarle su vida, no como a mí –cada vez era menos el sonido de su corazón, eso me asusto… _lo siento hijo pero es tu única salida…_pensó Carlisle, desolado

Respire profundo, cerré los ojos y me acerque a su cuello y hundí mis dientes dejando que la ponzoña llenara su pequeño cuerpo, sin darme cuenta también le estaba quitando sangre, cuando oí muy lejos la voz de Carlisle…

-_Edward, ya es suficiente, puedes parar…Edward detente…_

Luchando con el monstruo interno… la solté, ella empezaba a convulsionar suavemente, y su voz salió muy baja rogando porque le echaran agua

-Edward… ayúdame, quema… -pude oír como varios huesos volvían a su lugar, sabía lo que estaba viviendo… pues yo lo viví.

**ALICE POV**

-Edward, llévala a casa –mi hermano asintió y La cargo y pude oír como varios lobos rugían

-basta Jacob, no es momento de pelear –dijo Jazz intentando calmar a todos…

-Sam, siento lo ocurrido, esto no lo esperábamos

-claro que no, todo esto paso por tu culpa estúpido perro –dijo Rose oliendo a un dulzón muy fuerte –si no hubieras abandonado a Bella cuando más te necesitaba tal vez ella ahora estuviera dormida y no convertida en ¡VAMPIRO!

Vi que Emmett también quería gritarle y lo detuve al ver que Jacob salía de fase

-¡YA EMMETT!, EL NO LO SABIA, SE HA DEJADO LLEVAR POR LA IRA, AL VER QUE EL SE CONVIRTIO EN UN HOMBRE LOBO… -respire profundo –el tampoco tuvo opción

-¡DEJA DE DECIR LO QUE PIENSO!

-solo intento ayudar perro –resople

-pues no lo hagas, gracias –inmediatamente sentía como Jazz usaba toda su fuerza para calmar los aires de pelea que se avecinaba

-solo espero se mantengan al margen y cuiden de ella –dijo Sam, el líder de la manada

-así se será, y otra vez gracias –dijo Carlisle que con un leve ´´vamos´´ salimos hacia la casa de nuevo.

*****

-Carlisle, ¿estará bien? –oí susurrar a mi hermano por enésima vez en 3 días

-enserio que si no te calmas hare que comas palomas y bichos raros en vez de arces hermanito –dije entrando a la habitación con voz cansina –y sé que no te gustara

-ayúdame mejor ¿quieres? –dijo él un poco enojado y preocupado, Jazz estaba a mi lado por si a Edward se le iban las luces pero Emmett y Rosalie no desperdiciaban el tiempo para estar juntos y cansados con el genio de Edward decidieron irse mejor…

-bueno haber, despertara en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

Bella había abierto los ojos y estaban de color negro como el carbón, su piel se veía claramente pálida bajo la luz lunar, inmediatamente se sentó y nos observaba muy silenciosamente, aun no veía nada sobe sus decisiones pero estaba muy callada… ´´internamente´´, miro sus manos y luego hacia una ventana…

- ¿Bella? –Dijo Edward quien se acerco levemente a ella pero lo que nos sorprendió fue con la rapidez que Bella actuó, nadie lo previo, ella se abalanzo sobre mi hermano y lo beso apasionadamente pero luego se separo rápidamente -¿pasa algo? Pregunto inocentemente mi hermano con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

-estas tibio –Bella lo había dicho como si extrañara aquella sensación fría de El… -pero me agrada

-bueno, yo aun no puedo leer tu mente

-eso me gusta, suficiente con que espíes mis sueños

-creo que eso no se va poder mas –susurro tan bajo mi esposo que por un momento pensé que no estaba allí

-mmm… cierto –susurro Bella

- ¿Bella, no tienes hambre? –dijo Carlisle y vimos como el arcoíris de los ojos de Bella se tornaban rojo sangre, ella tenía hambre

- ¿vamos a cazar? –le tendió Edward la mano a Bella pero ella dudo

-no quiero matar a nadie

-no mataremos a nadie Bella… -él se le acerco y susurro, ´´tonta Bella´´, ella agarro su mano y bajaron grácilmente por la ventana

* * *

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAA... ya me anda pidiendo cap eh?...bueno aki esta este el penultimo cap...si tal vez el mas corto fanfic q hayan leido pero esq tengo mas ideas en la cabeza y necesito plasmarlas...asi q disfruten d esta 2da entrega mientras empiezo a escribir otra facinante historia pra ustedes chicas *-*...**

**bueno este fic si q es muy diferente... haber, Bella no tendra esta vez hijo, pienso q es muy tradicional, obvio no termino con jake, se convirtio en vampiro y el mal no triunfo muajahhaha....bueno espero su hermosa opinion, mala, buena, lo que quieran decirme...ya saben el sexy botoncito los espera para q le piken...ahaha las quiero y los quiero si algun chico lee...sin mas....**

**BESOS AL ESTILO ALICE....**

**atte: adri cullen**

* * *


	6. EPILOGO: un amor eterno part I

**DISCLAIMER: lo de siempre, ya saben**

PD:** PUEDEN VER LOS TRAJES EN MI PERFIL**

* * *

**EPILOGO: un amor eterno…**

**BELLA POV**

-Bella cariño

- ya voy Esme –grite para que me escuchara, yo estaba en la habitación vestida de novia, lista para casarme con el amor de mi vida, con mi hombre peligrosamente hermoso, si hubiera sido humana, estuviera llorando ahora, pero no me lamentaba, estaba feliz, dichosa, mi familia había vuelto y me iba a casar…ME IBA A CASAR…-Dios –murmure.

- ¿ya estas lista? –entro Alice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-sí, quiero que esto pase rápido

-Bella…

-lose, lose, no usare mi don para salirme con la mía

-así me gusta, dale, te doy un minuto para que bajes –me beso la mejilla pero yo la abrace, haciendo que el tiempo durara un poco mas –Bella, se que estar nerviosa pero deja de jugar con eso

-lo siento

-Edward esta paranoico, así que apúrate

-vale –dicho eso salió, y si mi poder era el de adelantar o retroceder el tiempo y cualquier persona que me tocase estaría conmigo; cogí mi ramo de rosas blancas y me dirigí abajo, una familia esplendida me esperaba, menos Edward que estaba escondido por Emmett para que no me viera…esto iba a ser divertido.

**EDWARD POV**

De pronto me voltee y colocaron la música de entrada, todos se pusieron de pie y Bella entraba de la mano de mi padre, ella se veía feliz, radiante, esplendida y yo la amaba, con todo mi ser, con mi alma entera, y a veces no podía reprimir mi deseo de hacerla de nuevo mía, haciendo que Alice riera internamente… regañándome.

-_por lo menos espera a la luna de miel, ¿no?_

_-calla Alice_

_-hermanito ¿en que posición la pondrás? –_ese fue Emmett, me dio tanta rabia que cogí mi zapato y se lo tire a Emmett que lo esquivo con gracia… sin duda todos los vampiros presentes se dieron cuenta del incidente menos los humanos allí presentes

Bella se acerco a mí y hablándome rápidamente frunció el ceño

- ¿Qué fue eso Edward?

-nada amor, nada

_-¡Ha! Y yo que creía que no tenías mala puntería-_volvió a pensar Emmett que sin dudarlo le lance un florero lo que esquivo en segundos… lo que se estrello contra la pared, todos los presentes miraban hacia atrás menos mi familia

_-compórtate Edward, luego te desquitas, no planee esta boda para nada y no QUIERO QUE SE ARRUINE_

Le asentí a Alice dándole a entender que me comportaría

-Edward –me llamo Bella otra vez –di acepto antes de que el cura piense que no te quieres casar

- ¿tan rápido vamos? –le pregunte sorprendido si ella apenas había llegado

-le dije que si metía tanto palabrerío me divorciaría de ti a la hora de casarme

- ¿y se lo creyó?

-sí, ahora di acepto o no dudare en llevar a cabo lo dicho

Sonreí ampliamente y respondí…al acto había miles de confetis en el cielo y al salir casi corriendo para la foto de salida nos lanzaban arroz… cogí a Bella entre mis brazos y le di mi primer beso de esposos… de seguro la foto fue memorable.

**UN MES DESPUES**

**BELLA POV**

Estaba sentada en la cocina aburrida, Alice y Jasper estaban sentados en medio de mí y Alice no dejaba de reírse y de tener cara de confusión, Jazz a cada rato mandaba olas de tranquilidad como si las necesitara pero fue suficiente para levantarme y dirigirme a la nevera…

- ¿A dónde vas? –Pregunto Alice –mira que no te puedes escapar mientras los otros cazan

-¡ALICE, SOY UN VAMPIRO! –grite para dejarle en claro que me sabia cuidar sola

-lo sé señorita pero no creo que debas hacer lo que vayas hacer

- ¿y que se supone que hare? –pregunte ahora enfadada

Ella se cayó y yo por hacer algo saque la jarra de agua y me bebí un trago de un solo… olvidando por decima vez que yo ya no necesitaba eso pero sin pensar que pasaría, vomite todo el liquido bebido, Alice y Jazz me miraban raro a un lado de mi, yo estaba doblada sobre mi cuerpo, escupiendo… ¿sangre?, no lo podía creer

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? –pregunto asustada Alice

-si no lo sabes tú mi querida clarividente, mucho menos yo

-oh oh… -fue lo único que le oí decir para luego arrodillarse a buscar su celular - ¿Edward?, lo siento pero es importante, díganle a todos que vengan, si es Bella, no. No le ha pasado nada, bueno más bien quiero que sepa lo que le va a pasar, si adiós.

- ¿Qué le va a pasar cariño? –no estoy segura pero creo que… -ella dudo un momento y luego me miro –Bella, podrías estar embarazada

- ¿¡QUE!?, ¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! –dijimos al unisonó Jasper y yo, y yo aun no me podía levantar porque seguía vomitando agua con sangre… parecía orina y sabia terriblemente mal

Como a los 10 minutos llegaron todos, yo estaba acostada en el sofá solo por si volvían esas ganas de vaciar mi cuerpo y Jazz hacia de mi guardián, hasta que oí a mi ángel…

-Alice, que es eso tan importante que interrumpió mi caza –dijo un molesto Emmett agarrando a Rose de la mano, ella al parecer estaba igual

- ¿Bella? –Me susurro Edward a mi lado, cosa que no sé a qué horas llego a mi lado - ¿estás bien amor?

Negué con la cabeza y vi su rostro angustiado

- ¿Qué cosas estas pensando Alice? –dijo Edward sorprendido y desconcertado

- ¿Qué ha pasado Alice? –pregunto ahora Carlisle al lado mío

-estábamos sentados viendo nada en la tele pero Bella se le olvido que no podía beber agua, y entonces como costumbre saco la jarro y se zampo un trago de ella, no lo vi porque ella no lo decidió, todo fue imprevisto y luego ella se dobla y empieza a vomitar el agua y después sangre y por lo que vi… creo que es un bebe, no estoy segura…

-ya calma Alice, no tuviste nada que ver

De repente volví a vomitar y esta vez fue sangre pura y me retorcí del dolor que me estaba causando

-esto es raro –dijo de nuevo Carlisle- un vampiro no debería de sentir nada, es decir, cosas físicas, ni dolor, ni vomitar ni nada, es inmune cosas humanas

-pero esto está pasando –recordé y me sorprendí de lo ronca que salió mi voz.

Sentí como Edward me levantaba en vilo tan delicado como pudo… como si fuera aun una humana y me llevo a nuestra habitación y esta vez con cama por pedido mío.

-gracias- me recosté y por una extraña razón me sentía algo cansada y sedienta y cerré los ojos lentamente para tratar de calmarme pero no pude por varios gritos…

- ¿Bella?, ¡BELLA, DESPIERTA! –dijo Edward y yo me moleste

-intento no beber sangre, estoy sedienta y cansada

- ¿cansada?, ¿Cómo que cansada? –Se cayó y luego grito varios nombres –ALICE, CARLISLE, ESME VENGAN PORFAVOR

Al instante 6 vampiros estaban dentro de la habitación observando a Edward y a mí como bicho raro

-Bella se estaba quedando dormida, dice que está cansada y muy sedienta y ella casó con Alice y Jazz antes que nosotros –dijo angustiado Edward tratando de convencerse de lo que decía

Todos me miraron con cara de incógnita menos Emmett que parecía perdido en su mundo

- y que tal que le demos sangre de oso, puede funcionar ella nunca ha bebido esa sangre, tal vez la llene mas –sonrió y prosiguió –es mas nutritiva

-¡Emmett! –dijeron Edward, Alice, Jazz y Rose

-no esperen chicos, tal vez tiene razón, Bella solo bebe la sangre de leopardo, tigre o león, tal vez si prueba otra clase de sangre le llene mas –dijo Carlisle razonando

-insinúas que… -dijo Edward

-si

-pero eso es imposible, los vampiros no pueden tener bebes Carlisle, tú lo sabes más que nadie –dijo furiosa Rosalie

-lose Rose, pero cabe la posibilidad, esto es nuevo hasta para mi, jamás había visto a un vampiro vomitar sangre, ni cansarse, ni dormir así sea un segundo, tal vez, solo tal vez hay alguien allí dentro de ella

Inesperadamente volvi a vomitar y Alice cayo a mi lado en estado de trance, ¡GENIAL!, una visión, deje de vomitar y Alice salió de su estado haciendo que todos se colocaran nerviosos.

- ¿QUE ES TODO ESTO? –grito Emmett

-ella… ella- Alice ni siquiera podía respirar y todos miramos a Edward

-voy a ser papa –lo dijo como resignándose, yo respire profundo, Jazz trataba de calmar la conmoción de Alice, Rose salió pitada de la habitación, Emmett daba saltitos y Esme sollozaba de emoción al lado de un Carlisle serio

-bueno, esto sí que es nuevo, ahora Emmett busquemos comida humana haber si le provoca

-claro Pa –todos salieron dejándome solo con Edward que me miraba con el seño fruncido

-no me eches la culpa, yo no sabía nada… -me levante con las fuerzas que tenia y lo bese, pensé que se retiraría por mi boca llena de sangre pero eso hizo que me besara con más pasión. Y todo fue interrumpido por unas nauseas grandes, me retire antes de bañarlo en sangre y sentía como las piernas se debilitaban por tanto desperdicio, Edward alcanzo a sostenerme.

-Algo de la Bella anterior vuelve

-Ha, no te acostumbres mucho- respire hondo y me dieron unas ganas enormes de comer huevos, cosa nada normal…

- ¿quieres huevos? –me pregunto Edward entre sorprendido y feliz

- ¿puedes leerme la mente?

-no estoy seguro

-Edward, yo quiero eso que dijiste –sin más me cargo y me llevo hasta abajo y Alice ya tenía una bandeja llena de huevos fritos, el olor me llamo un poco la atención y me dispuse a comerlo pero cuando tenía un pedazo en mi boca… lo vomite -¡ESO SABE ASQUEROSO!

-lo siento –se disculpo Alice

-no perdóname, sé que no lo hiciste con mala intención, pero no me explico cómo tengo ganas de eso y luego me sabe a horrible

*****

Había pasado una semana y todo clase de comida humana que me provocaba la comía y luego la vomitaba, eso ya no tenía remedio, hasta que estuve más débil que nunca, expulsar tanta sangre no era sano, estaba más demacrada de lo normal, la piel se me pegaba a los huesos, podría decir que parecía anoréxica y Carlisle no descansaba para ver qué era lo que tenia, en realidad nadie descansaba, hasta Emmett había dejado de tener sexo por Rose, porque ella se lo pidió

-tengo una idea –dijo de pronto Jazz

- ¿CUAL? –dijeron todos con cara de esperanza, yo simplemente pude reír pero hizo que me dolieran las costillas

-el hambre la tiene chocheando –dijo Emmett suplicando una respuesta

-bueno he visto que le provoca comida humana, tal vez sea su don para recordar viejos sabores pero como no puede comer eso eh pensado que tal vez quiera la sangre de lo que le recuerda

-bueno, ahora habla en español Jasper –hablo Emmett por segunda vez y yo volví a reír… de nuevo mal hecho

-que si quiere pollo, tráiganle sangre de gallina, si quiere carne, sangre de ese ternero o que se yo pero la sangre de cuyo animal ella quiera comer, tal vez los gustos no sean de ella si no de ese bebe –todos me miraron y luego miraron mi estomago que parecía una gran bola de básquet

Y así fue como iba recuperando poco a poco mis fuerzas, bebiendo sangre de animales que a mi hijo se le presentaba como antojo… o ¿tal vez una hija?, aun estaba en duda pero no descartaba la posibilidad

*****

**DOS MESES DESPUES**

Mi estomago parecía más una gran pecera redonda que una barriga normal y al pasar el tiempo bebía litros y litros de sangre, más de lo que necesitaba pero sentía pataditas, si pataditas en plural, ya que cuando bebía 2 litros de sangre y creía que era suficiente sentía otra patada, y era un poco más fuerte que la primera, Emmett se burlaba diciendo que eran mellizos, una niña y un niño, en cambio Esme decía que podían ser gemelos, son cuando se pelean por la atención pero Edward y yo pensábamos que solo era un gran bebe que no dejaba de comer.

* * *

**HOLAAAAAAAAAA AHAHA AKI EL EPILOGO AL FIN ACTUALIZE...no me maten chicas porfis...mm bueno he visto muxisimas chicas q me agregan a story alert eso significan q leenn no saben lo feliz q me hacen pero dejenme su lindo review porfis...y las q dejan e igual leen REALMENTE GRACIAS, PARESCO NIÑA CON CHUPETE NUEVO CUANDO VEO UN REVIEW ahaha lo siento soy lokix...*:_____:* **

**bueno aki lo dividi en 2 partes (y tranquis q no demorare en subir la otra parte) el casamiento y un embarazo d lo mas raro en bella... los trajes d las chicas, el beso memorable lo pueden ver en mi perfil**

**SIN MAS ME DESPISDO, CABE RECORDAR Q DESPUES D ESTA HISTORIA HARE OTRA LLAMADA *HORMONAS* ES D HUMOR Y SE Q SE DIVETIRAN...FUE COMO UNA ESPECI D EPIFANIA Q TUVE ANTES D DORMIR PORQ ME REI MUXO... **

**BESOS...al estilo Alice...**


	7. EPILOGO: una doble navidad part II

**DISCLAIMER: lo de siempre :P**

**En donde vean un astericos entre comillas asi (*) pongan esta song: your love is lifting me de otis redding **

**PD: si no entienden algunas cositas ya las explicare al final del cap**

* * *

**EPILOGO: una doble navidad**

**BELLA POV**

Curiosamente todo este lio había hecho que mis debilidades humanas volvieran, Carlisle tenia la teoría de que mi poder, mi oculto deseo de mi vida pasada y el embarazo, hacían que esto renaciera, era un poco traumático, ya que nadie vio eso jamás, en estos momentos estaba en el baño… orinando, Emmett estaba riéndose ya hace media hora y me esperaba afuera con una cámara pero Edward lo empezó a perseguir por toda la casa al ver que no quería salir.

-esto es increíble – dije para mí misma, sin pensar quien hubiera del otro lado de la puerta

- ¿Qué es increíble? –De pronto oí la voz de Rosalie preocupada al otro lado de la puerta, eso me tenso - ¿Bella estas bien?

-esto… si, gracias Rose -no vi flaquear mis piernas y de repente sentí un fuerte dolor en mi vientre, estábamos a víspera de navidad y a pesar de los intentos de pasarlo en casa, todos estaban preparados para cualquier indicio de dar a luz… -¿Rose?

- ¿sí?

-te necesito –rápidamente quite el seguro de la puerta y ella entro

-¡OH!... –al ver su cara no ayudo mucho, era de horror y miraba constantemente mi entrepierna, me gire para mirar también y estaba empapada de sangre –se ha roto la bolsa, ¡voy a ser tía, Bella!

Ella empezó a dar saltitos pero el dolor se intensifico y no era mi tiempo de celebrar, esto se veía negro…

-hay lo siento… la emoción –se coloco de espaldas a mí y grito -¡CARLISLE, EDWARD, ALICE, ESME!…

Sin necesidad de seguir gritando, todos ya estaban en la puerta, Rose me cogió por un hombro y Alice por el otro, yo no podía caminar mas, me dolía mucho la vagina como para seguir y me deje caer al suelo

-¡AHÍ DIOS VA ADAR A LUZ AQUÍ MISMO! –grito Alice cerca de mi oído

-¡DEJA DE GRITAR! –Rugí y otro dolor salió de mi vientre haciendo que me doblara en el suelo -¡EDWARD! –volví a gritar, quería tenerlo a mi lado, sin querer la pata de la cama la cogí entre mis manos y la partí sin mucho esfuerzo y al momento apareció Carlisle vestido con su bata, guantes, tapabocas y unos instrumentos muy raros, Esme venia igual, Rose cargaba varias toallas y Emmett filmaba la escena.

-ya estoy aquí cielo –me susurro Edward a lo que yo respondí con un gruñido

-¡SAQUENLOS DE UNA BUENA VEZ! -volví a gritar

- ¿sáquenlos? –pregunto Jasper que intentaba calmar la habitación en vano, todo era un caos

-Bella puja –me insto Carlisle –puja, vamos tu puedes

Empecé a pujar pero sentía que ese agujero estaba demasiado pequeño y me cansaba muy rápido

-Bella las cosas filosas no sirven con tu piel, necesito que pujes

-¡ESTOY CANSADA CARLISLE! –dije sin aliento y al momento Alice me trajo un vaso lleno de sangre

-bébelo –me ordeno y sin pensarlo lo hice, al segundo todo cansancio desapareció y la sangre sabia extremadamente deliciosa, volví a pujar y sentía como una pequeña apertura se hacía entre mis piernas, lo que hizo de un dolor insoportable haciendo que gritara de dolor

-Vamos Bella, puja, solo falta un bebe mas, vamos que son mellizos

Cogí aire y volví a pujar, otro desgarrador sonido salió de mi boca, el dolor se intensifico el triple de la vez anterior haciendo que perdiera la conciencia…

*****

**EDWARD POV**

-oh Edward es sensacional, mira mellizos –dijo mi madre cargando a la niña y Rose cargaba al niño

Yo mientras acariciaba la frente de Bella, mientras Alice limpiaba el reguero de sangre del suelo, Carlisle, examinaba la entrepierna de Bella, con fotos para más estudios y muestras, hasta ahora ninguno entendía cómo es que Bella se había desmayado, pero todo indicaba que estaba bien, solo había vuelto al tiempo en donde ella dormía, a la época en que era humana y descansaba pero la quería conmigo y a cada instante la llamaba en susurros y besaba su cabello, su frente, su mano, sus ojos y rozaba su boca…

-Edward abrázala –me ordeno Alice

- ¿para qué?

Despertara llorando en 1 minuto porque acaba de soñar y cree que la abandonaste con sus hijos

Sin pensarlo dos veces la abrace delicadamente y sentía como poco a poco su respiración se tornaba desesperante, irracional, sentí su cuerpo tensarse y luego los gemidos

-¡EDWARD! –grito y la aprisione mas contra mi

-aquí estoy mi amor, aquí estoy

-oh Edward, no te vayas de mi lado nunca –la separe un poco para mirarle la cara y estaba sudando y tenía un leve rubor en sus mejillas, esto sí que era raro

-pareces humana, le susurre

-lo sé, acabo de soñarme como la humana que soy, volví al atrás –me susurro afligida

-entonces fue por eso que quedaste embarazada

-si –dijo levemente, sin nada de rubor pero podía percibirlo, ella ocultaba algo

-Bella, Cuándo hicimos el amor ¿nos llevaste atrás?, es decir, ¿nos volviste humanos en el acto?

Ella asintió levemente y bajo la cabeza, parecía avergonzada

-Bella –con mi dedo cogí su mentón y se lo alce levemente hasta mis ojos –amo que hayas hecho eso, me has dado la familia propia, algo que nunca hubiera pasado por mi cabeza darte dada las circunstancias

-te amo Edward, siempre lo hare

-y yo mi Bella –le bese su suave mejilla, aun bañada por el sudor y luego la volví a mirar –solo por curiosidad, ¿a qué tiempo volviste atrás en nuestra luna de miel?

-a nuestra primera vez juntos

Sonreí y la bese como nunca, no me había dado cuenta que estábamos solos pero mejor, Bella volvía hacer la misma vampira fuerte pero delicada, y se acomodo entre mis piernas mientras la besaba ardientemente…

*****

**3 AÑOS DESPUES: víspera de navidad (*)**

**BELLA POV**

-Anabela ven rápido por favor

-ya voy mama, primero dile Dominic que me baje

-chicos bajen ahora mismo de ese árbol o le digo a tío Emmett que los suba más alto y no bajaran de allí dentro 7 años

-¡MAMA! –ambos niños gritaron

Reí y me dirigí a la cocina a terminar de colocar la mesa, ya que era el cumpleaños de Anabela y Dominic, los mellizos que un 24 de diciembre me hicieron llorar como nunca pero de felicidad, sentía como los brazos de Edward recorrían mi cintura y apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro derecho a lo que le respondí con un dulce beso…

-¡iu! Dejen eso para el cuarto

-mama deberías de darle un tapaboca, no deja de decir sandeces, hace rato dijo que mi tío Emmett era dios del sexo por que cada noche oía decir a mi tía Rose eso, si es repunate

-es repugnante Bella

-bueno eso –corrió hacia Edward que la alzo en vilo, la beso y se la llevo hacia la sala, quedándome con Dominic ¿Por qué no podía ser al revés?

-muy bien jovencito, tu y yo debemos hablar, deja de enseñarle esas cosas a tu hermana, apenas tienen 3 años

-pero ¡Ma parezco de 5!

-lose, ambos parecen pero no son, ¿entendido?

-entonces dile a tío Emmett que no me soborne mas

- ¿QUE COSA FUE LA QUE DIJISTE?

-tío Emmett me dijo que si decía eso, hoy en el árbol con Bella me daría 20 dólares

-_EMMETT SI YO FUERA TU, CORRERIA POR TU VIDA –_oí decir a Alice que reía fuertemente con los demás en la sala

-vamos a la sala, ¿quieres? –le tendí la mano y me la agarro con gusto, yo mientras veía la escena con los demás desde la ventana que daba al patio, unos árboles caían en pique, supuse que eran Edward y Emmett, sabía que él no permitiría que le enseñaran cosas sucias a sus hijos

-_PERO EDWARD, YA ES HORA DE QUE LE ENSEÑES ESTAS COSAS A TUS HIJOS_

_-APENAS TIENEN TRES AÑOS EMMETT, MEJOR CORRE_

Las risas llenaron de nuevo la estancia pero luego la vocecita de Bella los callo sorprendentemente con aquella escena

-págame Jazz, te dije que Emmett no se saldría con la suya

-pero si aun no lo cogen Ana

- ¿quieres apostar a que si?, y se multiplica la apuesta si miras que es verdad

Todos abrimos los ojos como platos, sorprendidos de ver a Anabela en esas, estaba cogiendo los mismos pasos de Emmett aunque ella no lo supiera y había heredado el don de Alice pero más certero

-está bien, toma –Jazz saco un nudo de billetes verdes y se los entrego a Ana que los guardo en un bolsillo de sus pequeños vaqueros.

*****

-¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! –Dijo Edward al entrar con un Emmett en su hombro, lo ayudo a colocarse en el suelo y lo que vimos hizo que estalláramos de risa –anda Emmett tu también

-¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! –dijo con gorrito en la cabeza de un pino decorado y traía una bata la cual se quito y llevaba luces como única prenda tapando sus partes importantes

-así me gusta

-esta me las pagas Edward cullen

-que te dije de amenazas en frente de los niños

-querido hermanito, cuando estés en el acto con Bella, me pagaras, ¿vale?

-mama ¿Qué es el acto? –dijo de pronto Ana haciendo que Edward le pegara a Emmett

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CHICOS! –dijimos todos a coro y empezamos abrir regalos, la paz en la casa, no se reemplazaba con nada, mientras los niños jugaban con los nuevos juguetes _cullen, _cada quien estaba con sus parejas, pero entre todos nos hablábamos y sin querer el tiempo se nos paso, ya era media noche.

-chicos a la cama –ordeno Edward que los recibió a uno y les dio un buenas noches pero ambos teníamos que acompañarlos y leerles un cuento… el nuestro para Anabela y el de Carlisle para Dominic

****

-no puedo pedirle más a la vida –le susurre a Edward ya sentado en el balcón que daba hacia un paisaje hermoso

-ni yo –me dijo acomodándome sobre sus piernas

-te amo –me gire hacia él para rozar su cuello

-y yo a ti, mi Bella, gracias por los niños mas maravillosos, gracias por darme vida de nuevo, gracias por existir

Lo tome entre mis brazos y lo bese, el me paso la mano por mi espalda y la acariciaba lentamente, haciendo que miles de choques eléctricos pasaran por mi espina dorsal

-sabes… -me susurro después del beso

-que –sonreí

-podríamos volver a nuestro tiempo

-podía ver las insinuaciones que me daba, lo que me hizo sonreír y sospechar

- ¿quieres tener más hijos?

-bueno, si tu quieres, además a Jazz le encantara tener un batallón

-entonces hagamos más niños

Riendo en su oído, me cargo y nos llevo a la habitación cerrándola con llave, mientras él me besaba apasionadamente, yo hacía que el tiempo volviera atrás, y era como si nunca hubiera pasado… pero paso y estoy feliz de ello.

**PD DE ALICE A LA FAMILIA, MIENTRAS BELLA Y EDWARD ESTAN ATRAS EN EL TIEMPO: **

**ALICE: piensan tener mas bebes**

**EMMETT: mas problemas**

**JAZZ: un batallon**

**ESME: mas nietos**

**CARLISLE: mas trabajo**

**ROSALIE: bn, mas chicos que malcriar**

**FIN.**

* * *

**HOLAAAAA, LES GUSTO????a hahaha diganmelo porfis... bueno y aqui acaba este fanfic, la verdad me rei mucho conmis ocurrencias**

**bueno les explicare unas cositas por si no entendieron y si no lo puse aki haganmelo saber en el review ;)**

***Bella puede estar embarazada cuantas veces quiera gracias a su poder d volver el tiempo atras y tener algunas cosas humanas como el rubor o el duermebela, eh de alli tambn las ganas de comer o beber cosas q ella sabe q le sabran a tierra peroq aun asi son los impulsos humano**

***el nombre anabela es el nombre d la hija d ella y si, sera un poco confuso ya que a ella le gusta q la llamen d ambos nombres, ana o bella y si, tiene las mañas d la familia d hacer apuestas**

***dominic: el malvado d la familia,uanq no se nota muxo pero le gusta hacer maldades y mas a su hermana, miren q la tenia colgada de un arbol pero el conoce sus limites asi que solo lo hacia por molestar**

***los hijos de EDWARD Y BELLA SON HIBRIDOS, MITAD Y MITAD//HUMANO-VAMPIRO, como Reneesme**

***el poder d dominic es la astucia(no es gran cosa pero sirve d muxo), y el d anabela es d ver el futuro, lo heredo d alice pero con un 90% mas seguro**

**vale, creo q eso es todo, si quieren saber cosas asi q no eh puesto..preguntenme y les dire...**

**AHORA LES PRESENTARE MUY PRONTO MI PROXIMA OBRA LLENA DE HUMOR (ESPERO Q SI) LLAMADA*HORMONAS*...LA ESTARE ESCRIBIENDO ;)**

**Besos... al estilo Alice.**


End file.
